Show, które nikogo nie satysfakcjonuje
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Legend – Odcinek 4 Chris skrząta się po kuchni pod stadionem, za nim pojawia się postać która jest w cieniu. ???: Dalej sądzisz, że program przynosi odpowiednie zyski? Chris zakłopotany podrapał się po głowie Chris: Ty nawet tutaj? ???: Jestem właścicielem tego programu, mogę być gdzie chcę. Prychnął ponurym głosem. ???: Każdy możliwy scenariusz tego programu mam w swoich rękach. Pokazał mu wszelkie rodzajów planu. Chris: No i? ???: Wszystko co się wydarzy mam na to wpływ. Chris przewrócił oczami. Chris: Do zmiany lokacji nas nie zmusisz. ???: Jesteś pewny? Chris zamyślił się na chwilę, wspomniany gość coś mu rzucił. ???: Uważaj na siebie i wykonuj polecenie. Chris stał zakłopotany, by po chwili skapnąć się że był na wizji. Chris: Hehe. Kolejny odcinek Powrotu Legend… Rzucił bez większego entuzjazmu, zamyślony słowami jegomościa. ' Czas dla zawodników: Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Po ostatnim wyzwaniu wszyscy zawodnicy musieli tradycyjnie sobie zorganizować nieco wolnego czasu pomiędzy zadaniami. Żaden z nich nie uznawał podziału drużyn, chcieli bawić się tym programem jak najlepiej. Lukaninho spędzał czas samodzielnie zdala od reszty zawodników, przechodził się spokojnie pod stadionowymi katakumbami. '''Lukaninho: Reality-show są dziwne. Rzucił cichym tonem sam do siebie. Lukaninho: Każdy kto w tym bagnie ląduje ten wiele ma do stracenia. Mruczał pod nosem spoglądając na opuszczone trybuny. Lukaninho: Pojawiamy się w takich programach i nasz czas przemija, dokładnie jak Ty trybun. Podszedł bliżej nich. Lukaninho: Kretyni wracają na miejsce w których być nie powinni. Powiedział nieco zasmuconym tonem siadając na jednym z krzeseł. Lukaninho: 'Piłka dawno przeminęła w moim wykonaniu. ''Westchnął sam do siebie łapiąc się za rękę. '''Lukaninho: Jestem dla nich tylko ciężarem. Kim w tym czasie przechodziła w okolicach szatni drużyn cała zadowolona z przebiegu poprzedniego odcinka, czuła że w końcu znalazła swoje miejsce w tym programie. Sim: 'Co się tak szczerzysz? ''Spojrzała na nią czekając na nią w owych szatniach z ponurą miną. '''Kim: A nie mogę być szczęśliwa w tym programie siostrzyczko? Sim zmierzyła ją wrogim spojrzeniem. Sim: 'Miłość Ci kompletnie zawróciła w głowie. ''Kim prychnęła. '''Kim: I mówi to osoba, która w „miłość” nie wierzy. Sim: Bo nie wierzę. Rzucił do siostry wrednie. Sim: Zwłaszcza w reality-show jest to przereklamowane. Kim: 'I dlatego ślinisz się na widok Jamesa? ''Sim podeszła bliżej i złapała ją za rękę. '''Sim: Uważaj na słowa! Kim: I myślisz, że mi coś zrobisz? Szarpnęła swoją ręką i uwolniła się od dziewczyny. Kim: Naprawdę jesteś dziwna. Odparła wściekła i poszła od dziewczyny, Sim ze złości uderzyła w jedną z metalowych szatni, która się skrzywiła. Greg odwiedził Lukasa, który siedział nad swoimi notatnikiem i łączył wszystkie fakty. Greg: Ziom, wykmiń to szybciej. Lukas: Spokojnie z Kim potrzeba czasu. Odparła spoglądając na notatnik. Greg: '''A temu jedna w głowie. '''Lukas: Hm..? Powiedział zamyślony. Lukas: A wybacz! Zaraz oprzytomniał. Greg uśmiechnął się do chlopaka. Greg: Czyli to nie zabawa z nią na potrzeby programu? Lukas spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Lukas: 'I naprawdę sądzisz, że Ci odpowiem? ''Greg zakłopotany rzucił. '''Greg: Wróćmy do tej ważniejszej sprawy. Lukas: '''Wyczuwam kłopoty w naszej drużynie gdy przegramy. '''Greg: Dlaczego? Lukas pokazał mu to co ma w notatniku. Greg: O kurde, dalej działa jak kiedyś :o Lukas przewrócił oczami. Lukas: 'Mówiłem już w poprzednim sezonie że to było związane wszystko od zależności. ''Odparł rozbawiony. '''Lukas: Gdzie on jest? Greg: Zniknął unika kontaktu nawet ze mną. Lukas i Greg spojrzeli po sobie i gdzieś pobiegli. Angelika spotkała Jamesa na swojej drodze. James: Cześć śliczna. Odparła ze swoim uśmieszkiem do dziewczyny. Angelika przyjrzała się jemu. Angelika: '''Co robisz w damskiej toalecie? '''James: Damskiej...toalecie? Zaśmiał się głupio. James: Cóż, pomyliłem wejścia jak widać. Odparł po czym wpił się w usta dziewczyny. Angelika: Wow… Rzuciła zarumieniona po chwili. James: Jesteś lepsza od Sim pamiętaj śliczna. Odparł jej na ucho. James: 'Pokaż jej kto rządzi w tym programie. ''Nie przestawał jej szeptać swoim czułym głosem. '''Angelika: Aleś Ty stanowczy… Wydusiła z siebie nieśmiało spoglądając w oczy chłopaka. James: Chcesz więcej? Wpijał się w jej usta ponownie. Angelika: Mhm… James: Pokaż Sim, kto jest lepszy. Wyszeptał jej i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Angelika zarumieniona przysiadła na ziemi nieco zakłopotana ale również szczęśliwa. Otarła pot z czoła. James z dumnym uśmieszkiem wyszedł z toalety i poprawił swoją koszulę. James: Grę czas zacząć. Carlos wyleciał w powietrze. Carlos: Może jednak dajmy temu spok… Alex: Ależ nie! Hahaha! Odparła roześmiana, Carlos wleciał do bramki. Carlos: No Alex… To już nie jest Podróż po Historii! Alex zrobiła minę zbitego psa, po czym rzuciła w niego piłką. Alex: 'Przepraszam, hahaha! ''Carlos zrobił minę ala „are you fucking kidding me?”. Jarosław przyszedł niezadowolony. 'Alex: '''Jaruś co jest? :c '''Jarosław: '''Ja pierdole kurwa, ale chujowy dzień. ''Rzucił wściekły. '''Alex: Ja z Carlosem Ci pomożemy prawda? <3 Carlos zrobił się przerażony i z tego strachu pokiwał głową na tak. Carlos: Mhm (kiwał głową) Jarosław z radości przytulił Alex mocno. Jarosław: Kujon na poprawienie humor, wspaniała dziewczyna ja pierdolę. <3 Alex zaśmiała się pobiegła do bramki i rzuciła Carlosa do Jarosława. Carlos w locie miał minę -.-''. '''Jarosław:' Jakiś masz pierdolony problem!? Carlos: Niee...nie. Alex: Widzisz <3 I pobiegła gdzieś nie wiadomo gdzie. Chuck poszedł na sjestę do łaźni sportowych, gdzie natknął się na zapłakaną Chelsea. Chuck: Wszystko okej? Za chwile się zakłopotany. Chelsea otarła łzy i spojrzała na chłopaka. Chelsea: 'Niee, po prostu się potknęłam :’) ''Odparła nieco łamiącym się głosem. Chuck podniósł wymownie brew do góry. '''Chuck: Niezbytnio Ci wierzę. Zdejmując swój kapelusz. Chuck: Jeśli coś się stało, to się wygadaj. Rozejrzał się wokoło. Chuck: My na Dzikim Zachodzie takie problemy rozwiązujemy zawodowo. Chelsea: 'Ni-nie. Naprawdę, dzięki za troskę. ''Rzuciła wybiegając z pomieszczenia, jednocześnie dziewczyna coś upuściła, Chuck się przyjrzał temu ale jednak kamera nie ukazała nam co to było. Przed Wyzwaniem Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Chris zgromadził zawodników na górnym stadionie, gdzie wszyscy zjawili się w mgnieniu oka. O dziwo jako pierwszy na wyzwaniu pojawił się Lukaninho, zanim zjawiała się reszta. '''Chris: '''Podobno ludzie nie są z programu i oglądalność wisi na włosku. '''Chef: To już dorosłe dzieciaki, nie takie żądne mamony jak kiedyś. Odparł złośliwie Chef. Chef: Ja chciałem nową ekipę, ale się uparliście. Oni już nic więcej nie potrafią. Wspiąć tego programu na wyżyny. Zawodnicy spoglądali na Chefa podirytowani. Lukaninho: My… Chelsea: ...nie… Lukas: ...potrafimy… Alex: ...hahaha…? Wzrok uczestników powędrował na Alex. Alex: Cóż! Hahaha zawodowo psuje! Odparła szczęśliwa. Chris zadął w wuwuzelę i nagle stadion poruszył się i zaczął opadać coraz niżej, aż zawodnicy wraz z Chrisem wylądowali pod stadionem. Chociaż pod stadionem to powiedziane za dużo, zamiast starego stadionu znajdowała się tam dżungla podzielona na dwa obozy, w którym w każdym z nich stał mały zamek. Sim: What...the fuck? Chris: Najnowsze odkrycia techniki pozwalają nam tworzy rzeczy niestworzone przez zwykłego śmiertelnika. Wyszczerzył dumnie zęby. Chris: Dzisiaj Wasze zadanie będzie ściśle polegało na zdobyciu i przetrwaniu. Niech każdy zespół wyznaczy jednego zabójce. Lukaninho wraz z Sim jednocześnie zrobili krok do przodu. Chelsea: Jesteś pewny? Zapytała przyglądając się chłopakowi. Ten jej tylko odpowiedział oczkiem. Chris: Świetnie, kto będzie celem? Chelsea wyszła sama przed szereg, za to Kim została wypchnięta przez reszte teamu. Chris: Medyk. Uwaga, Słodziaki wystawiają dwóch. Angelika wraz z Gregiem skinęli na siebie spojrzeniami i staneli naprzeciw Lukasa. Chris: Kto wcieli się w role siłacza? James odepchnął Carlosa i dumnie zrobił krok na przód. Alex wyskoczyła przypadkiem przed Chucka i została uznana za chętną. Chris: Świetnie a więc Carlos wraz z Chuckiem będą obrońcami. Sim: No dobra Chris, znamy te niby swoje role, no ale co z tego? Chris wskazał obiema dłońmi na dwie budowle. Chris: Stworzyliście dwa oddziały królewskich mości. Kim oraz Chelsea będą Waszymi księżniczkami które będziecie musieli bronić. Luka wraz z Sim wcielą się w zabójców, którzy będą musieli zabić księżniczki. Kim: Za-zabić? Chris się zaśmiał. Chris: Nie na prawdę. Niestety sprawdzaliśmy. Po prostu będą musieli się do Was dostać durne przepisy. Odparł rozżalony. Chris: '''Medycy będą pełnili rolę wsparcia i będą mogli pomagać przy ratunku księżniczek lub przy zdobywaniu wrogich :>. Obrońcy będą dbali o to by wrogi oddział nie przedostał się do ich zamku. A siłacze będą pełnili role agresywną i ich zadanie jedynym które będą mogli robić to po prostu usuwanie przeszkód na drodze zabójcy. Kumacie? '''Chelsea: No dobra, ale jaki jest cel zadania? Chris: Ten kto pierwszy „zabije” księżniczke wygra wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny a tym samym nietykalność. Macie godzinę na przygotowanie planów, a potem kto pierwszy ten lepszy. Zawodnicy pobiegli do wybranych przez siebie stron. Chris: A, jedna uwaga. Uważajcie na wszelką elektronikę, jeśli coś uszkodzicie cały stadion może pójść z dymem. Ekipa nieco się przestraszyła i robiła delikatnie kroki w kierunku budowli. Plik:Słodziaki.png Cała grupa wylądowała w zamku. Chelsea musiała ubrać na siebie strój księżniczki. Luka strój ninjy, który miał charakteryzować jego rolę zabójcy w tym wyzwaniu. Angelika wraz z Gregiem ubrani w białe fartuchy spoglądali na Alex w stroju wojskowego ubranego w zielony strój, który miał ją jeszcze maskować w terenie, a Chuck jedynie odpalił cygaro. Chelsea wzięła Lukę na stronę. Chelsea: 'Czemu zabójca? Nic bardziej spokojnego? ''Lukaninho podniósł jedną wbrew. '''Lukaninho: '''Od zawsze gram w ataku, szkoda tracić czas na rozmyślanie. '''Chelsea: Każdy wie, że z Tobą coś się dzieje. Niepokoi mnie to, że bierzesz na siebie tak trudne zadanie. Tupnęła niezadowolona nogą. Lukaninho: '''Uroczo wyglądasz gdy się złościsz. Ale wiem na co mnie stać. '''Chelsea: Tak jak Juan. A oboje robicie te same durne błędy. On wyleciał przez głupotę Lukaninho zaśmiał się pod nosem. Lukaninho: A w którym miejscu ja wylatuje? Chuck przyglądał się ich rozmowie zza rogu, jednak podirytowana tym Alex przyciągnęła chłopaka do siebie. Który wyrzucił z siebie jedynie „aaaa”. Lukaninho&Chelsea: 'Hm? ''Spojrzeli za siebie. '''Lukaninho: Jak mówię, w tej roli się odnajdę. Chuck spoglądał zdziwiony na Alex. Alex: Po co podglądasz dwa nasze gołąbeczki? Chuck: Czy nasze gołąbeczki. No ktoś tu spodziewa się niespodzianki jak widzę. Odparł z nutką tajemniczośc''i . '''Alex: '''Wooho! Brzmi całkiem uroczo. <3 To tak jak ja kiedyś obiecałam Jarusiowi super niespodziankę. <3 ''Podskoczyła do Chucka. Alex: Chciał bym mu zrobiła to co potrafię najlepiej. Zaśmiała się bardzo głośno. Alex: 'I kopnęłam go z półobrotu. <3 ''Chuck strzelił facepalma. Angelika stała z lornetką i patrzyła się na przeciwną drużynę rozglądając się za Jamesem. 'Greg: '''Dobry pomysł węszenie planów przeciwnej drużyny. ''Odparł z pochwałą chłopaka. '''Greg: Zawsze wiedziałem, że z Ciebie jest spoko zawodnik! Angelika zakłopotana uśmiechnęła się trzymając wciąz lornętkę. Plik:Ponuraki.png Tutaj podobnie jak w przeciwnym składzie Sim wciąż przebierała się na Ninję a obok niej była Kim która zakładała swój strój księżniczki. Lukas niezadowolony ubierał na siebie strój medyka, James maskował się natomiast Carlos kombinował już plany uzbrojenia ich fortecy. Do Sim siedziała na jednej z wieżyczek i rozmyślała jak dostać się do Chelsea. James: 'Witaj, czemu siedzisz tak sama piękności? ''Odparł zamyślony, ale z nutką delikatnego głosu. '''Sim: Mam najważniejszą rolę w drużynie. Muszę się do niej dostać. James: Do kogo? Sim: Do tej głupiej sportowej idiotki! James zaśmiał się. James: Potrzebujesz się nieco rozluźnić. Odparł szeptem masując jej plecy. Sim: 'C-co!? TY ROBISZ!? ''Spojrzała na chłopaka nieco podirytowana. '''James: Rozluźniam Cię… Musisz na zadanie być w pełni gotowa. Rzucił cicho do dziewczyny. James: Ale jeśli chcesz...mogę przestać… Spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył, że Angelika coś obserwuje. Chłopak bez zastanowienia wpił się w usta dziewczyny. Zrobił to na tyle umiejętnie, że wyglądało to tak jakby Sim wszystko inicjowała. Carlos wraz z Lukasem główkowali nad wyzwaniem w tym czasie. Lukas: Jak dobrze Cie mieć po swojej stronie. Carlos: Będą mieli dość wybuchowe powitanie w naszej bazie. Kim w tym czasie obok nich przechodziła i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie do detektywa, ten odwzajemnił jej swój uśmiechnął. Lukas: Na Ciebie w tej kwestii można zawsze liczyć przyjacielu. Carlos: Najnowsze techniki wybuchowe, raczej nie pozwolą im się do nas przedostać, nawet jeśli bierzemy pod uwagę nienormalną Alex. Odparł spokojnym tonem będąc pewnym swoich urządzeń. Lukas: Wiem, wiem. Daj mi chwileczkę. Podbiegł do Kim. Lukas: No wyglądasz jak taka nasza księżniczka z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Kim zarumieniła się słysząc komplement. Kim: No dz-dziękuje. :) Lukas: W końcu na odpowiednim miejscu, tam gdzie zasługujesz. Zrobimy wszystko z Carlosem by nie stała CI się krzywda. Rzucił dumnie. Plik:Słodziaki.png Lukaninho wciąż stał przy Chelsea z którą wymieniał się spostrzeżeniami, ani myśląc o uwagach z całą drużyną. Tutaj zawsze o typową współpracę było trudniej. L'ukaninho:' Pilnować mnie nie musisz. Nie jestem dzieckiem. Rzucił ponuro mając dość już jej kazań. Chelsea: 'Jesteś dla mnie tylko przyjacielem. ''Odparła spokojnie zakładając rękę na rękę. '''Lukaninho: I dobrze. Chelsea: Juan będzie miał synka. Lukaninho: Ee-ee? Juan? Serio? Odparł nieco skołowany. Chelsea: Tak, jestem z nim aktualnie szczęśliwa. Rzuciła obrażona i poszła przed siebie, Luka stał skołowany. Chelsea rozpłakana dobiegła do Chucka. Chuck: Ten co zaś Ci powiedział? Co nie kocha Cię? Chuck po chwili westchnął i zobaczył jak dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej płakała. Chelsea: 'Powiedziałam coś złego, czego nie chciałam. ''Szlochała. 'Chelsea: '''Skłamałam :( ''Chłopak ją wtulił w siebie. Greg w tym czasie podszedł do Luki. '''Lukaninho: Chelsea kręci z Juanem? Rzucił do niego. Greg: '''No od 4 sezonu? Ty wyjechałeś na Madagaskar. '''Lukaninho: I nic a nic nie pokazywali w programie!? Greg: Cóż..każdy z nich miał tu inny cel. Lukaninho wściekły odrzucił za siebie swój samurajski miecz(który dostał na czas zadania) i poszedł przed siebie. Greg: No ale stary… Lukaninho: Odpierdol się. Poszedł przed siebie w las. Alex doskoczyła do Angeliki, która była cała czerwona ze złości. Alex: Wooo...wszystko okej? Angelika aż kipiała ze złości. Angelika: A TA SUKA MÓWI, ŻE TO JA KRADNĘ FACETÓW! Alex pokiwała palcem zdziwiona. Alex: Ale o co Ci chodzi? Angelika: SIM ZARYWA DO JAMESA! Angelika zatarła wściekła ręce. Angelika: ZE MNĄ SIĘ NIE ZACZYNA! ' Ależ w tym teamie jest atmosfera niczym w wulkanie!' Plik:Ponuraki.png James odkleił się do dziewczyny i z uśmiechem udał się w stronę wyjścia. Sim: Uh...Nie rób tego więcej! James uśmiechnął się pod nosem. James: 'Jasne, spisz się na zadaniu. Nie po to Cię relaksowałem. ''Rzucił cicho i skierował się na dół wieży. Sim zamyślona spojrzała za siebie. Carlos wraz z Lukasem i ich księżniczką stali w lesie broniącym ich części. Rozkładali wszelkie rodzaju pułapki i miny. '''Kim: Sądzicie że to nam wystarczy. Carlos: 'Każda współpraca przynosi efekty. '''Lukas: '''Nawet jeśli powstrzymają nasze pułapki, to na pewno tak ich spowolnią, że Twoja siostra zrobi swoje. ''Odparł pewnie do dziewczyny. '''Kim: '''Ona jest zadziorna i będzie chciała udowodnić, ze jest najlepsza. To chyba dobry wybór na to zadanie. '''Carlos: Jeśli wygra poczuje się za pewnie. Lukas: '''No ale jakie mamy inne wyjście? '''Kim: Nie dawać jej tego zadania. Lukas: Jedynie James ma podobne parcie na wygrywanie, Carlos nie zapominaj po co my tu jesteśmy. Carlos: Taaa, wiem. To już nudne. Nic wciąż nie mamy. Lukas skrzywił się. Lukas: I to mnie martwi, bo tak to moglibyśmy spokojnie działać. Rzucił zamyślony. Carlos: Dobra, gotowe! Wracamy! W tym samym czasie rozbrzmiał głos Chrisa. Chris: Wyzwanie czas zacząć! Powodzenia! Plik:Słodziaki.png Ekipa obrony najjaśniejszej księżniczki Chelsea rozdzieliła się na swoje rolę. Wkurzony Luka zostawił z dala od siebie Alex, która go nieudolnie szukała w przeciwnym lesie. Greg i Angeliki obstawili wartę i pełnili jednocześnie rolę Medyków jak i obrońców, przez co zasieki tej drużyny mimo braku pułapek wydawały się dość klarowne. Chuck palił cygaro w środku lasu czając się na rywali ze swoimi rewolwerami. A księżniczka była ukryta w zamku. W teren lasu ekipy nacierającej wchodzili Sim wraz z Jamesem pozostali do ratowania ich księżniczki. James: Chodźmy tędy. Odparł pewnym krokiem w pokazanym przez samego siebie kierunku. Sim: 'To, że potrafiłeś coś zrobić dobrego przed wyzwaniem, nie oznacza że zawsze będę Cię słuchał. ''Rzuciła podirytowana Koreanka, która czuła presje ze strony chłopaka, że niepotrzebnie mu uległa. '''James: Jak się słuchasz wszystko nam wychodzi. Sim: Idziemy w drugą stronę, już! Pobiegła przed siebie, James wzruszył ramionami i musiał biec za nią, gdyż formalnie był jej podległy sam nie mógł nic zrobić w tym zadaniu. Sim: Grzeczny chłopczyk. James uśmiechnął się przelotnie. Przed nimi pojawił się wieki głaz, na moment się przed nim zatrzymali. James podsadził Sim, której udało się wspiąć na niego, ona rzuciła mu linę i razem byli na głazie. James: Widzisz coś? Sim: Zamek coraz bliżej i zero przeszkód. Nie podoba mi się to. James: 'Nie tylko Tobi-ie! Aaaau! ''Zeskoczył z kamienia i schował się za nim. Sim zrobiła to odruchowo za nim. '''Sim: Co to było? James spojrzał na swoją ranę, na jego szczęscie był to tylko odłamek który nie zrobił my skrzywdy. James: Chuck nas wytropił. :/ Chuck: Mam ich. Nie zdobędą naszej księżniczki! Rzucił dumnie i co jakiś czas wystrzeliwał bronią, biegnąc w stronę owego głazu. Plik:Ponuraki.png Tutaj jak już wcześniej zostało wspomniane Sim wraz z Jamesem podjęli próbę zdobycia przeciwnej księżniczki a w sumie „zamordowania” jej. Carlos wraz z Lukasem siedzieli w zamku wraz z Kim. Oboje tworzyli tzw. ostatnią linie dla obrony. Drużyna zaufała wynalazkom Carlosa, które mają powstrzymać przeciwne natarcie. Lukaninho wszedł pierwszy do lasu i poruszał się po nim dość pewnie mimo że spodziewał się „niespodzianek” od Carlosa. Alex skakała od drzewa do drzewa, chcąc rozbroić jak najwięcej, bo wiedziała że więcej nie może. Alex wskoczyła na jeden krzak który zaraz wybuchnął. Alex: Wooho! Ale wybuchowo! <3 Odjazdowe wyzwanie Chris! <3 Powiedziała szczęśliwa, gdy wylądowała na sztucznym jeżu i wbił się jej w tyłek. Zeszła z niego i sobie go po prostu wyjęła. Alex: Masaż dla tyłka zawsze na propsie, hahah! <3 Poleciał na nią tort, który rozbił się o jej twarz. Alex zrzuciła go z siebie. Alex: Yay! Jeszcze cukier! <3 Wyskoczyła do góry i podniosła dumnie pięści. Alex: Królowa karate powróciła! Oblizała całą miskę z ciasta zaczęła niuchać po ziemi. Alex: Pomogę ile mogę! <3 Musimy to wygrać. <3 Nie odklejała nosa i szła przed siebie. Lukaninho w tym czasie wciąż wściekły szedł przed siebie, można powiedzieć że do celu po trupach. Na jego drodze pojawił się niedźwiedź. Lukaninho: 'Morda. ''Niedźwiedź zaczął jeszcze bardziej warczeć. '''Lukaninho: Powiedziałem morda. Czego nie rozumiesz? Stanął nad zwierzęciem a on podkulił łeb i pobiegł. Lukaninho: Durny program, durny powrót do kraju. Niech skończy się już ta żenada, to nie ma sensu.'' Mruknął sam do siebie. Na trafił na jedną pułapkę. Plik:Słodziaki.png Słodziaki wciąż czuły się bardzo bezpieczne w swojej wieży. Chuck gonił dwójkę, która skapnęła się że jest obserwowana przez ranchera. '''Chuck: Gołąbki dwa jesteście moje! Wdrapał się na wspominany wcześniej głaz. Na szczęście Sim i Jamesa mieli oni zdecydowaną przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, w sumie w pewnym sensie można powiedzieć że go zgubili w tym gąszczu, niezbytnio dobrze Słodziaki zadbały o bezpieczeństwo jungli i zaczęły te braki coraz bardziej się ujawniać. Sim: '''Mają w cholerę dziur. Sam Chuck tu jest. '''James: Dziwnie to wygląda. My mamy taką twardą defensywę. (Pojawia się retrospekcja na Alex, która bawi się z tymi wszystkimi „przeszkodami” i niedźwiedzia uciekającym za Luką). James: Na pewno nie mają szans się szybko przedrzeć. Widzisz słońce, łatwo nam pójdzie. Sim: Hah, bo jestem najlepsza! Dumnie podniosła pięści do góry. James spokojnym tonem tylko potakiwał. '' James: Widać masz odpowiedni zmysł taktyczny by nami dowodzić. ''Mówił wciąż pompując ego dziewczyny. Dziewczyna na chwilę zatrzymała się i spojrzała na chłopaka. Sim: I Ty mówisz takie rzeczy...no nieźle… Odparła podchodząc do chłopaka, chciała go już pocałować ale jednak się powstrzymała. Sim: Jak zasłużysz. James uśmiechnął się nonszalancko. Na ich widoku pojawiał się zamek. Sim: Idzie łatwo! James: Czyli chyba zasłużę. :> Plik:Ponuraki.png Obrona ponuraków trzymała się wbrew ich oczekiwaniom strasznie słabo, chyba trafili w niezbyt odpowiedni moment kiedy to Luka i Alex zajęli się tym wyzwaniem. Carlos i Lukas obserwowali wszystko przez małe zamontowane kamery. Lukas: Sądzisz, że wytrzymamy? Carlos: Sim i James radzą sobie nadspodziewanie dobrze. Jest dobry znak, a jednak nasze pułapki, nieco rywali spowalniają. Kim: '''Czyli możemy to wygrać? '''Lukas: Działamy o wiele szybciej. Odparł dumny. Lukas: Także moja księżniczko owszem. Carlos: Nasza. '''''Oboje się zaśmiali. Kim: Tak, teraz Wasza ^_^. Alex niuchała swoim nosem kolejnych „przygód” które ta dziewczyna wręcz uwielbiała. Spotkała na swojej drodze robota, który miał ubrane rękawice bokserskie. Alex powaliła go jednym swoim kopniakiem. Carlos w tym samym czasie rzucił do Lukasa „Normy bezpieczeństwa przechodził bez problemu...”. Alex: 'My bez obrony oni też. Co to ma być, hahaha! ''Wskoczyła na drzewo i zobaczyła drobną małą rzeczkę prowadząca do zamku, ale pobiegła w drugą stronę, szukając innego cukru. Lukaninho dotarł do rzeki która również widziała Alex. Bez zastanowienia do niej wskoczył i płynął przed siebie. '''Lukaninho: Im szybciej skończymy tą szopkę, tym prościej to zadanie wykonam i spadam do domu. Rzucił sam do siebie. Śmielszymi krokami zbliżał się do bram zamku drużyny Ponuraków. Plik:Słodziaki.png I doszło do momentu kulminacyjnego. James i Sim stanęli naprzeciw Grega z Angeliką. Obie dziewczyny zmierzyły się wzrokiem, chociaż Sim bardziej odruchowo, gdyż nie znała intencji drugiej dziewczyny. Angelika bez zawahania rzuciła się na Sim. Angelika: TY GŁUPIA SUKO! Zaczęła targać ją za włosy. Sim: Co Ci znów odwaliło!? Wrzasnęła wściekła. James i Greg spojrzeli po sobie. James: Masz coś do picia? Greg rzucił mu butelkę wody mineralnie oboje usiadli na ziemi. Greg: Lol im ciągle odbija. James uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a Angelika wyrywała włosy Koreance. Sim: TY JESTEŚ NIENORMALNA! Angelika: Powiedziała koreańska suka! Rzucała się wściekła na dziewczynę i ją okładała pieściami, Sim była całkowicie skołowana zachowaniem dziewczyny. Sim: Dostałaś wściku MACICY!? Odkopnęła ją od siebie. W tym samym czasie pojawia się ujęcie na Lukaninho, który bez skrupułów dotarł do miejsca zamku drużyny przeciwnej, już do samego końca wyzwania ekran będzie podzielony na dwie różne strony. Greg w tym samym czasie z Jamesem wciąż wymienia słówka. James: '''Ja już więcej pomóc nie mogę. '''Greg: Ja tam lubie walki babeczek. Oboje zbili sobie piątki. Sim próbowała się otrzepać, ale Angelika ponownie się na nią rzuciła. Carlos i Lukas byli przerażeni u siebie gdy nacierał na nich Lukaninho, zdruzgotani kompletnie zachowaniem Sim, która w ich mniemaniu poszła się bić z Angeliką z własnej woli. Sim: '''Odwal się głupia suko! '''Angelika: Tak mi się mścisz za Kim!? Odparła do dziewczyny dając jej plaskacza, Sim mimo że wydawała się od niej silniejsza kompletnie nie dawała sobie rady z zazdrosną dziewczyną. Angelika: 'Taka głupia cipa jak Ty ma czelność mi takie coś robić! '''Sim: '''ALE O CO CI DO CHOLERY CHODZI?! ''Lukas i Carlos próbowali zagadać w tym czasie do Luki, który pruł przed siebie i jedynego czego pragnął to skończyć wyzwanie, chłopacy utworzyli prowizoryczny mur, który rozwalił się po jego pierwszym kroku, on teraz jedynie parł po księżniczkę. '''Sim: JA CHCĘ TYLKO WYZWANIE! Siłą odepchnęła dziewczynę od siebie i pobiegła by zdobyć Chelsea. Gdy wbiegała do „jej komnaty” rozbrzmiał dzwonek, który kończył to zadanie. Angelika wbiegła za dziewczyną i rzuciła się na nią. Chelsea: 'Eee-ee? ''Rzuciła nieco zakłopotana ocierając oczy chusteczką. Całe hologramy opadły i zawodnicy znaleźli się wszyscy w jednym miejscu. Dopiero Chef i Jarek rozdzielili Sim oraz Angelikę, Angelika wciąz w powietrzu „okładała” Sim. '''Chris: No proszę… Gdyby Sim nie zachciało się walk z Angeliką...to by wygrali Ponuraki…. Sim: Nie walczyłam. W''ysyczała w złości.'' Chris: '''Tak, tak każdy tak mówi. '''James: Nie mogłem jej okiełznać...wybaczcie koledzy. Ja zawaliłem. Odparł udając smutną minkę. Chris: I przez zachowanie Sim pewne wygranie zostało wygrane znów przez Lukę… Ten sezon naprawdę jest Twój sportowcu. Lukaninho coś mruknął tylko pod nosem niezadowolony. Chelsea stała na uboczy, którą pocieszał Greg bo znał całą sytuację lepiej od piłkarza. Chris: I tak o to...3 na 4 wyzwania wygrały słodziaki…! Nagle rozległ się alarm. ALARM: STADION ZARAZ EKSPLODUJE! WSZYSCY UCIEKAĆ! Zawodnicy spanikowali i nie patrzyli co się dzieje. Ku ich zaskoczeniu nad ich głowami pojawił się samolot Wszyscy w pośpiechu w nim do niego wbiegli. Za sterami siedziała wspomniana na początku ta tajemnicza osoba. ???: 'Mówiłem, że ten sezon będzie pod moje dyktando. Ludzie płacą to wymagają. ''Odparł dumny. '???: '''Uwaga pasażerowie, lecimy do kolejnej lokacji! Drużyna przegrana jest proszona do luku bagażowego, gdzie zostanie wykonana egzekucja przegranej osoby. A wygrani niech delektują się klasą luksusową. ''Pojawia się czarny ekran. Ceremonia Plik:Ponuraki.png Na ceremonii pojawiła się cała przegrana drużyna. Chris stał przed zawodnikami wśród bagaży. Na ekranie zanim widać jak cały stadion stoi w płomieniach. '''Chris: Spokojnie, cały sezon został tak zaplanowany. Skrzywił się bo sam wiedział, że to nie jest prawda. Chris: Dzisiaj to wyzwanie zawaliliście. Co nie pykło? Carlos, Twoje pułapki nie były tak skuteczne jak zakładałeś. Carlos: Nie spodziewałem się tak wściekłego piłkarza, a Alex to Alex jak ma dzień to jest nieobliczalna. Mruknął. Chris: Lukas, zaufałeś swojemu przyjacielowi, uważasz że to był dobry ruch? Lukas: '''Zrobiłem co mogłem, nie mam tyle sił by stać naprzeciwko tamtej dwójki. '''Chris: '''James, nie sądzisz że namieszałeś? '''James: '''Nie. Ten program to jedna wielka intryga. '''Chris: '''A Wy siostry, jak oceniacie Waszych chłopaków? '''Sim: James mi nie pomógł z Angelą! Kim: Podejrzewam, że wyzwanie go ograniczało… Chris: Koniec Tych dramatów...Lukas, Kim czujcie się bezpieczni. Oboje wymienili się porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami. Chris: I bez głosów jest jeszcze James. James uśmiechnął się pod nosem Chris: '''Widać winowajców macie dwóch…a dzisiaj z programu odpada… .. .. . . .. .. … … .. .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''Chris: SIM! TO TWÓJ KONIEC! Sim: Ale jak!? Spojrzała na Jamesa, który szyderczo się do niej uśmiechał. James: 'To Twój koniec kochanie. ''Powiedział podchodząc do niej i wypchnął ją z samolotu. '''Sim: KIM MNIE JESZCZE POMŚ… Niestety już nie było jej słychać. James: Łatwo było. Odparł zadowolony z siebie. Chris: Wow, sezon zaczyna nam naprawdę nabierać rumieńców! Odpadła jedna z faworytem, która nie dokonała ostatecznie zemsty na Angelice! Co znalazł Chuck wcześniej? Czy jesteście ciekawi co czeka nas dalej? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażke: Powrót Legend! Materiał dodatkowy: W tle płonącego stadionu stoi zdegustowany Chuck, który ma na sobie swój kapelusz. Chuck: Ej, a gdzie jest reszta? Czyżbym przez sjestę coś przegapił? Ruszył kawałek przed siebie i zobaczył jak cały stadion jeszcze stał w płomieniach. Założył kapelusz na pierś. Chuck: Niech ziemia im lekką będzie. ''Powiedział ocierając łzy. '' Czy eliminacja Sim była słuszna? Tak Nie Każda wyrażona opinia zachęca autora do tworzenia kolejnych części tego sezonu! Także śmiało nie krępujcie się. :) Oraz specjalnie podziękowania dla Claudy, przy pomocy nad pracą nad wyzwaniem! :) Kategoria:Powrót Legend - Odcinki